Loss Breeds Life
by wispykitty
Summary: What would happen if Schwarz lost one of their members? Would life go on?


I'm evil! Schuldich is hurt in battle, and I won't give anything else away. ;)  
  
"Loss Breeds Life"  
  
A dart zips through the air, piercing Schuldich's shoulder, Aya's blade pierces the German's chest, and he falls to the ground, dying- "SCHULDICH!" Crawford turned his back to Yohji, as the confused blond simply stared after his adversary, who bolted quickly away from him.  
  
Schuldich quickly dodged Aya's sword, grinning at the redhead who lunged at him again, his frustration at his nemesis' quickness showing.  
  
"It's of no use Aya, just give up now." He smirked, standing before Aya. Suddenly he sees Crawford running towards him, and links into his mind; Schuldich move!! The German turns around, in time for Omi's dart to hit its mark, as the German's shoulder begins to throb.  
  
"Shit!" Schuldich turned again, the poison from Omi's dart already fogging his mind. Then a sharp pain in his chest, and he looks down.  
  
Blood. His blood. Staining his shirt. How did blood get on his shirt?  
  
"Schuldich! Fuck no Schu!!" Strong arms catch him as he falls to the ground, the pain coursing through his body almost too much to bear. His vision blurs, he can barely make out voices around him. "Get the car!!" "He'll be okay Crawford right? He'll be okay?" "Just get the car now!!" Screeching tires, he's lying in the backseat, Crawford is holding him, is that Brad's tears on his cheek, or his blood?  
  
"We need a doctor now!! He's been stabbed and poisoned please get us a damn doctor!!" He's being carried, probably in a hospital, as yells for a doctor are the only discernable sound. He's laid down, probably on a table. Everything before him just moulds into one; colours, shapes, sounds; and then he slips into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hello, you're all here for the man who was brought in with the chest wound? The German?" Three sets of eyes darted up, being woken from their tiresome state by potential news.  
  
"Yes we are how is he?" Crawford is the first to jump to his feet, grabbing hold of the doctor's arm.  
  
"Alright, just calm down, maybe you should sit." Crawford let go of the doctor; sudden visions of his German lover lying dead assaulting his mind. "He's in a coma. If you had brought him in a few minutes later, he would be dead. As it is I'm not sure whether he'll pull out of it or not."  
  
"He has to! You have to make him live!! Please let him live!" Nagi's bottom lip quivered as he looked at his other two team mates, not wanting to believe that they might possibly lose Schuldich. Crawford looked at the floor, unable to meet the youngster's eyes. In a rare show of emotion, Farfarello sat beside Nagi, embracing the fifteen year-old. The doctor looked at the odd trio of characters, hoping things would not get out of hand if their companion did indeed die.  
  
"If you want, you may go in and see him. One at a time though. He's hooked up to a lot of machines; so don't be surprised at his state. Remember he's in a coma, so he won't be able to respond to you at all." He showed the three to the room the German patient was occupying; leaving them to sort out the order they'd see him in. The youngest went in first, and the doctor left them to continue his rounds of the night.  
  
Nagi entered the room, shock registering in his head when he saw Schuldich lying in bed, hooked up to many machines and tubes. He ran to the bed, sitting on the side as he grasped the older man's hand in his own. Of all the times he had gotten angry with Schuldich for invading his thoughts, he wished for any sign of the German in his head now. But as no sign came, he laid down next to the redhead, laying his head upon Schuldich's chest.  
  
"Schu, don't die, please. I'll miss you so much! Who will I have to talk to about girls? No one else could give me advice, and I never got the chance to tell you that Oniko agreed to come on that picnic with me you suggested! Your idea and you have to be here to hear about it, to laugh at me when things go wrong, I wish you could pop up inside my thoughts now I miss you so much!!" Nagi broke down, his words interrupted by tears. As tenderly as possible, careful not to disturb any of the tubes hooked into his friend's body, he hugged the German, not wanting to imagine it as his last moment with him. He took Schuldich's hand, as he planted a kiss on his forehead. Just as he was about to rise to leave the room, he felt a faint squeeze on his fingers. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes, as he squeezed the hand back. "I'll send Farfie in now." He let go of Schuldich's hand, as he slowly walked to the door, not wanting to leave.  
  
"Go in Farfie, I told him you were coming." Nagi tried to brush the tears out of his eyes, as the Irishman laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he entered the door behind him. Nagi buried his face in Crawford's chest; the oldest member of Schwarz doing his best to comfort the youngest.  
  
Farfarello entered the room, walking slowly towards the bed where his best friend lay silent. He sat down beside him, taking Schuldich's hand in his own. He had never lost someone he felt such a strong bond with, had never experienced true loss before. He was overcome with grief, unsure of what to do or whether to speak. He simply held Schuldich's hand, staring intently into his face and wishing the German would open those jade eyes one last time.  
  
"Schu, I don't know what to do. Can you hear me? I feel rather dumb speaking to you if you cannot hear me, but yet I want to say things to you, in case you do die. I want you to know I'll miss you. You were my first and only real friend, the only one I actually care about. I'll miss your mind invasions. I wish I could hear your voice in my head one last time."  
  
Farfie, can you hear me? It's so tiresome to talk, but I wanted to speak to you. I heard you. Tell Nagi I will miss him too, and that I wish him the best of luck on his picnic. Take care of Brad for me please; don't let him mourn for me too long. And finally, Farfie, don't live your whole life hating God. Find a way to be happy, some way. Life is too short to spend hating everyone. God will hurt more if you are happy, than if you are angry. I will miss you Farfarello. Take care of yourself.  
  
Those words lingered in Farfarello's mind as he rose from the bed, a feeling of dread in his mind. That would be the last time he would hear from his friend, he knew in his head, that Schuldich was about to die. While there was so much more he wanted to say to him, he knew Schuldich was saving his last bit of strength to speak to Crawford, and he did not want to deprive his friend of his last wish. He sent Crawford in, as he led Nagi to a seating area, holding the still sobbing youngster.  
  
Crawford couldn't get through the door fast enough, as he raced to his lover's side. He took Schuldich's hands in his, sitting beside his beloved German. Laying his head next to Schuldich's on the pillow, Crawford kissed his cheek. "Oh my Schu..."  
  
Bradley, you're here...  
  
"Schu? It's so good to hear you how are you feeling?" Crawford sat up, his fingers brushing over Schuldich's cheek. Still the German's eyes did not open, and the longer it took for his lover to respond, the closer he came to the realization that this conversation would most likely be their last.  
  
Bradley, don't speak, just listen to me, as I'm growing tired and have a lot to say. Please don't live your life feeling guilty, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. It was because of you that I am still here to say these last words to you, so do not blame yourself. I love you Bradley, I always will. Please take care of the others. Do your best to help Nagi, out of all of us, he has the best chance to experience love, and I hope he gets that chance. Make sure Farfie does not go through life hating everyone. He has spent enough time living in hatred already, do your best to help him move on, he deserves as much. Finally Bradley, move on yourself. Please, don't spend your days mourning for me. I know you love me, but it's time for you to move on now.  
  
"Don't say that, I don't want you to go Schuldich-"  
  
Claus. Bradley, my name is Claus. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you more; I was planning on it. Remember what I told you Bradley, don't linger over me. I love you, but I want you to move on and be happy.  
  
"Oh my darling, please don't leave me, please." Crawford embraced his dying lover, knowing in the back of his mind it was the last embrace they would share. He felt Schuldich's very faint and soft breath on his neck, and then he felt no more.  
  
Flat line. Schuldich is lost.  
  
"No, no no it can't be no DOCTOR!! We need a doctor in here-" Crawford jumped back from the bed, in shock and disbelief that Schuldich was dead. Even though he had expected it moments ago, it hadn't really sunken in until he had seen the flat line on the screen, and could no longer feel Schuldich's soft breath against his skin. Farfarello and Nagi burst into the room, Nagi making it no further than the door, as he turned back, unable to look upon the dead body of his friend. Farfarello knew that this moment was his turn to be the emotionally stable one, as he embraced Crawford, letting the older American cry against him. The doctor entered the room, and after a few minutes, finally pronounced Schuldich as dead. It was over now; four was now three. And life would never be the same. 


End file.
